Running Back Home
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: Sequel for 'Destroying a Samsung Company' After Lissana and Lucy destroyed that company they were followed by cops, how hard would it be for powerful mages from an infamous guild to run away and protect themselves from these cops? Apparently real hard! Follow the adventure of Lissana and Lucy of running back to there home, and the obstacles they'll pass through. HUMOR! R&R! ENJOY
1. Running back home

**Sooooo… YEAH I KNOW, WHY AM I NOT UPDATING?! WELL, I HAVE A LIFE AND I HAVE PROBLEMS! AND IM SICK AS HELL! Sorry.. Lost it there for a bit XD Well anyways, some people asked if me and Samrit can do a sequel for our story 'Destroying a Samsung Company' so here we are~ With the sequel~ :3 Yeah I know it's a bit late, but at least we did it people! Anyways.. Enough with the chit chat and let the real action begin here! Read and Enjoy~ ALSO THIS WAS MADE BY ME, AND SAMRIT! SHE'S AN AWESOME PERSON/BESTIE/FRIEND! I promised her to be the god mother of my child~ :3**

**I'll also use this for a contest on FB, I dont care if I lost all I care is that the one reading it will at least enjoy it a bit :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I WON NOTHING OF THIS AWESOMENESS! :3**

_Last time on Destroying the Samsung Company:_

_Lucy started on running faster, "LET'S GO! THE EXPLOSION WILL GO IN 3….2….1….."_

_Lissana and Lucy ran faster as they jumped out side and the explosion happened._

_"AAAAAAAAAAH!" They yelled in sync._

_"Did we destroy it completely?" Lissana panted._

_Lucy looked at the building, they where both covered in dirt from the explosion, "Yeah… Yeah we did."_

_"WOHOOO!" Lissana yelled as she started jumping up and down._

_"Mission accomplished! High five!" Lucy said as she high fived Lissana._

_And that is how Lissana and Lucy celebrated New Years Eve.. Pretty much crazy but they avenged every Samsung hater… The end… Or is it?_

"Wooh! That outta show them who they mess with! We're Fairytail mages bitchez!" Lucy said as she did her happy dance.

Yeah… Ummm.. Let's just skip the dancing part, okay?

"The explosion came from here!" They heard a man say.

"I bet those were the Fairytail mages.. They're always trouble." They heard the other say.

Lissana and Lucy looked at each other as they yelled in sync "AAAAAAH! IT'S THE COPS!"

"I told you this was a bad idea! I knew it! We're screwed!" Lissana said as she paced back and forth in front of Lucy.

"Calm down!" Lucy ordered.

"Calm down? Calm down? CALM DOWN?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE'RE GONNA GET ARRESTED, AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!"

"Uuuuuhhh… Yes?"

"How about we run?"

"Hey, I heard voices coming from here, let's check it out!" They heard a man's voice coming nearer and nearer each second.

"Okay then… RUUUUUUNNN!" Lucy said as she started running.

"Wait.. What? HEEEY! Wait for me!" Lissana yelled as she followed Lucy who was running ahead of her.

Then Lucy heard the cop's voices coming nearer, "Oh we're dead meat! RUN FASTER!" She yelled as she looked back to Lissana.

"Lucy! GOD DAMN IT! WAIT FOR ME! If they catch us, we blame Sabertooth!" Lissana yelled as she ran faster trying to catch up with Lucy.

"Nice plan!" Then suddenly Lucy stopped running with her eyes wide. Which ended up with Lissana crashing into her.

"Ow.. Why did you stop?" Lissana asked rubbing her now sore nose.

Lucy looked at Lissana, "Lissana…"

"Yes?" Lissana asked as she looked back at Lucy skeptical.

"I need to pee!" Lucy said jumping up and down like a little kid.

Lissana faced palmed as she said, "What? Can't it wait?"

"Nooo! I neeeed, to peeee!" Lucy whined like a little child clutching her skirt.

Lissana looked back and saw the 2 cops coming closer, "Well…" She grabbed Lucy's wrist and started running again, "This has to wait until we get rid of them!" She continued.

As Lucy started running she continued on whining more, "B-b-b-b-b-but… I need to pee! Can't we just kill them? We're mages!"

Then Lissana pushed Lucy into a random building and said, "There! Now hurry up!"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but there's no bushes. In bushes we have papers! But there's no bushes here!"

Lissana face palmed as she pointed at a door, "See that sign? Do you know what that means? Now HURRY UP!"

Lucy looked at the door as she said, "Oooohhh… I actually didn't see that. Now I'll goooooo!" She continued as she ran towards the bathroom.

"Lucy hurry up!" Lissana said as she looked out through the window.

"Lalalalalalala~" Lucy sang as she peed happily.

"Luuuuucy!" Lissana whined as she walked to the back door, "LUUUCY!" She yelled.

Lucy got out from the bathroom and looked left and right as she yelled, "Lissana? LISSANA WERE ARE YOU?"

"Lucy! Hurry up! They are right in front of the building!" Lissana exclaimed as she tried opening the back door.

Lucy ran towards Lissana and yelled, "WHA? HOW DID THEY GET HERE?!"

"Like I know! You were the one who had to pee! Now help me to open the fucking door" Lissana yelled back as she stomped her foot against the wall and tried pulling the door.

"Uuuuh… Lissana?" Lucy said awkwardly.

"What?" Lissana yelled still trying to pull the door.

"It says push.." Lucy said pointing at the sign at the door.

Lissana took a step back, saw the sign, and faced palmed.

"Awkward…" Lucy said as she walked to the door and pushed it, "After you." She continued as she gestured to Lissana to walk out first.

"Oh shut up!" Lissana yelled as she got out of the door.

Out of nowhere Aries came out and face palmed as she said "Good job Lissana.."

"Aries! How did you pass through the gate?!" Lucy yelled.

"Loke and Virgo taught me." Aries said nodding. Lucy just sweat dropped. She has some weird spirits there…

"Hehehehe.. Okay.. Now… RUN FAST!" Lucy said as she started running fast as the wind.

"Don't laugh at me! You didn't even see the toilet sign!" Lissana commented as she ran faster.

"HEY! I wasn't wearing my glasses." Lucy replied trying to defend herself.

"Well, I have a problem with my right eye! Now run faster before they get us! You too Aries!" Lissana yelled.

Aries and Lucy ran faster catching up to Lissana.

As they ran Lucy heard one of them yell "There they are! AFTER THEM!"

"FUCK NO! RUN FASTER!" Lucy yelled to both Lissana and Aries.

"I'm already running as fast as I can!" Lissana said as she took a turn around the next corner, "ISN'T THERE ANY PLACE WE CAN HIDE?!" She continued on yelling.

"AAAAH!" Lucy yelled as she stopped, "Lissana look!" Lucy pointed at a huge building with a huge sign, "It says 'A place to hide'" Lucy sweat dropped, "Seriously?! How weird is that?!"

"WOOL MAGICE, TRAP!" Aries yelled as she placed traps around the place.

"Thanks Aries," Lissana thanked Aries, "Well… We ARE in Fiore the land of magic…" She continued.

"Okay… That doesn't really explains it… But oh hell, who cares?! LET'S HIDE!" Lucy said as she ran towards the building.

"No! It's a trap!" Aries warned Lucy before she got in.

"Huh?! How?" Lucy asked confused as she looked at Aries.

"Then where are we going to go?! We are in a dead end anyway…" Lissana said still looking around for a place to hide.

"Those police are actually that are from a dark guild! They want you to go in there!" Aries explained.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lucy yelled as she gave a dramatic fall on the knees.

"Great… No we're trapped.." Lissana said feeling like giving up.

"THERE THEY ARE! GET THEM!" A cop said as they were in sight.

"NOOO! What are we gonna do?!" Lucy said while sulking.

"Aaaaaah! No no no no! What to do? What to do?" Lissana panicked. Then she stopped pacing back and forth, as she looked at Lucy, "Lucy, how heavy are you again?"

"WOOL MAGIC, WALL!" Aries yelled as a huge wall made of wool appeared in front of them.

"I'm high~" Lucy sang, then she looked at the wall, then Aries, then the wall, then Aries, then the wall again, then Aries, "THANK YOU ARIES!" She yelled as she hugged Aries's legs.

Aries face palmed, as she mumbled, "Never would have guessed," before she disappeared.

"Okay, we are safe for now, but what should we do when the wall disappears?" Lissana asked outloud.

"Hmmmm, we need a plan…" Lucy said as she put on her thinking face.

"Mmmm," Lissana also hummed as she started thinking.

"AHA!" Lucy suddenly yelled startling Lissana, "Oh no.. That won't work.." Lucy continued.

"What?" Lissana asked confusion visible on her face.

"How about we… Oh no, we aren't that violent. We could always… Oh no, we're not Gray OR Natsu… THIS IS HARD!" Lucy yelled in frustration.

"Lucy what?!" Lissana asked demanding an answer.

"How about we use magic to knock them out? Or use the simple way, throw rocks at their heads?" Lucy asked suggesting some ideas.

"Hey… I could fly…" Lissana said as she looked at the wall then at Lucy, "Hmmm.."

"Or that!" Lucy said as she played with her invisible beard.

"Yup, it's a better idea," then she mumbled, "If what Happy says is true, I won't be able to carry you…" Lissana said putting more thought into their plan.

"HEY! I'm not THAT heavy! He's just a damned neko! Let's just throw rocks at their heads." Lucy defended herself.

Lissana sighed in defeat as she said, "Fine, but there are no rocks…" as she looked around.

"Seriously Lissana? Can't you see those?" Lucy said as she pointed at a group of rocks.

"Lucy… Those aren't rocks…" Lissana said awkwardly.

"Then what are the- oh wait… I don't think I want to know.." Lucy said as she backed away from them.

Lissana face palmed, as she said, "Now what? We don't have anything to throw.."

"Hmmm.. I have those arrows." Lucy said holding an amount of arrows.

"Where did you get those? Oh why do I even ask?"

"Mehehehehehe… Now let's throw them!" Lucy said as she smirked and handed Lissana some arrows.

"Okay at three… One… Two… Thr- wait!"

"What?" Lucy said as she looked at Lissana.

"Aren't those Erza's?" Lissana said looking at the arrows.

"Dunno.." Lucy shrugged, "Virgo gave them to me.. Why are you asking?" She continued, looking at Lissana.

"You know if we get rid of them," she started as she pointed at the cops, "and lose arrows from Erza's… She will be the next to kill us.."

Lucy blinked as she said, "But if she doesn't know… There isn't going to be any harm, right?" She continued, looking at Lissana.

Lissana looked at the arrows then at Lucy, "I guess you're right.."

"YOSH! Let's do this!" Lucy said with determination visible in her voice.

"Okay at three… Again! 1… 2…3!" Lissana yelled as she started throwing some arrows.

Lucy threw her arrows and looked at Lissana as she said, "Did we hit someone?!"

"Uhm.." Then she looked from the side of the wall and some a cop with an arrow in his arm, "Yup, we hit someone."

"Is he unconscious?"

"Does an arrow in the arm make you unconscious?" Lissana asked lifting a brow.

"Uhm… No?"

"Then… Let's run!" Lissana yelled as she ran past them.

"TO THE GUILD!" Lucy yelled as she ran after Lissana.

"Yeah!" Lissana cheered.

"How far are we?!" Lucy asked as she ran beside Lissana.

"Uhm…" Then she ran against huge door, "Ow… There.."

Lucy face palmed, as she said, "Seriously Lissana? Now let's GOOOOO!" She continued as she opened the doors. Then she said awkwardly, "Uhm… Lissana? Are you sure this is our guild? This looks like a cosplaying guild…"

"What?" Lissana said while rubbing her face, "Well, I don't know, I was focused if they were following us."

"Well… THIS IS A COSPLAYING CLUB!" Lucy yelled in frustration.

"Isn't that…. Master Bob…?" Lissana asked as she pointed at a guy with fake girl hair.

"Uuuuuhh…" Lucy slammed the door, "Let's forget that ever happened… Okay?" She continued as she laughed nervously.

Lissana scratched her head and laughed nervously, "Yes.."

"Now… I guess the guild is this way!" Lucy said as she pointed at a random direction.

"Well… You were right about where the company was… So let's take it that way!" Lissana said as she started running in the direction Lucy gave.

"WOOH!" Lucy cheered as she ran after Lissana, "Do you think it'll take us long?"

"Uhm… I don't know!" Lissana smiled as she kept on running.

"Why are you smiling?" Lucy smiled, looking at Lissana and still running.

"I dunno… You think they are still after us?"

Lucy looked back as she said, "No… I think those arrows had poison in them…"

"Well, why are we still running?" Lissana said looking confused, "We were running all the time but we weren't out of breath...?"

"Hmmmm.. I don't know, maybe we want to reach the guild fast?" Lucy shrugged.

"I guess that's it." Lissana smiled brightly.

"Yup! How long will it take us?!" Lucy whined.

"Stop whining and walk! We'll be there as fast as you know it!"

"Oh wait…" Lucy stopped, "I think we're here.." She looked at the huge building.

"Are you sure this is Fairytail?" Lissana asked looking at the huge building.

"Yup.. Hear the noises?" Lucy said as she brought her ear near the door and heard loud noise, "Yup… That's Fairytail.."

"Then let's get in," Lissana said pushing through the doors, "WE AR BAAAAACK!" She yelled.

Lucy stood beside Lissana, everyone in the guild was silent. They were looking at the missing Lissana and Lucy who were covered in dirt and mud. No surprise there…

Then Lucy took Lissana's hand as she looked at everyone and said, "If 2 cops showed up, we don't know you, you don't know us, and we never were here, got it?"

They all gave them confused looks but nodded either way.

The end… Or is it?

**So? What do you think? XD I wanna thank my AWESOME AND ABSOLUTELY AMAZING SISTER/BESTIE Samrit for helping me with this, also our friend played Aries for a bit ^^ What do you think? Are we good in working together or not? If yes, tell us, we may do more~ XD Also, review telling us if you want a sequel for this sequel XD So… R&R!**

**PEACE I'M OUT! (^.^)v**

**JA NE~**


	2. Sequel

Okay guys~ You all asked for a sequel so I did it! Just check my profile~ It's called "Atlantis" hope you enjoy :3


End file.
